Orzan
This page contains spoilers! Description Orzan once held the title of Malum, the Wolf of Evil, before his death in the fourth book, but after his death he was revealed to be a demon. His talisman is the only talisman to have been changed within the series. His talisman was at one point a fang that he wore on a string, like a sort of collar or necklace, but once he realized that he loved Bonum, it was changed to be her fangs, which was what caused Orzan to take fangs from other wolves and link them to him. With his talisman suddenly removed from him, he needed another source of power to be constantly with him. He has red fur, with black stripes, and he also has black wings. He is also shown to have soft orange eyes, like a peach, though they glow red when he is angry or trying to act evil. After defeating Statera, his wings are not solid black, but some gold feathers are mixed in there, though after his death, Orzan loses his golden feathers as his title is taken from him. At first, Orzan was depicted to be an evil, power-hungry wolf who wanted to control the other Origin Wolves, and had no problem taking lives and torturing others, but later in the series, Orzan shows Bonum that he was only being evil because if he wasn't, he was scared that Statera would kill her, or worse, because there would be nothing to balance her. Orzan shows that he did regret all of his actions, and that he had experienced guilt from it. In the fourth book, he showed that even though he tried to do good things, he wasn't sure if he was a good or evil wolf, as all of the things he did were still evil, even if they were for a good cause. Orzan was shown to have died because the universe did not believe that a good Malum was balance, so it had been slowly killing him, but some clues in the story may lead to a different cause. In the fourth book, Orzan himself remembers that the only physical changes to his health happened after he came into contact with Mortem's skull in the first book, a skull shown to suck the life out of any who touch it. Therefore, the cause of his death wasn't the universe, but the results of an action Orzan made in his fight against Mortem. In Orzan's fight against Malum, he even specifically remembers grabbing Mortem's skull, trying to take it off. Family Orzan, once being one of the Origin Wolves, has no parents or siblings, but he his mates with Bonum. Orzan had four pups with Bonum, two of which become the Creator Wolves of Morals and Ethics, Moralis and Ethicas, and the other two become high-ranking Star Wolves, Stargazer becoming the Alpha after Star's death, and Midias becoming the Beta. Orzan also has a "pet" fox. Magic We don't see Orzan use too much magic, as being evil goes against his morals. In fact, the only time we see him use magic was to bind souls of wolves to him. This magic took the souls and attached it to the fangs, linking those souls to himself, which is what causes the fangs to shatter when the wolves die. The reason that Orzan's fox does not die when he shatters its fang is because the soul returned back to the fox's body. Realm Orzan's realm was the evil realm, a realm that designed itself to be whatever made the being most uncomfortable, meaning that the realm was different for every wolf. The realm does not affect any wolf who has either had the title of Malum, or was related by blood to a wolf with that title. That means the only wolves not affected by this realm are Orzan, Malum, Moralis, Ethicas, Stargazer, Midias, Pars, Dolor, and Cruciatu, though once Cruciatu becomes Patientia, the realm is able to affect him.